


stuckyflix

by kocuria-visuals (kocuria)



Series: the flixes [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, netflix, stuckyflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria-visuals
Summary: most popular stucky stories in Netflix format, as voted on Tumblr - collab with incorrectstucky 😉
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: the flixes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978159
Comments: 30
Kudos: 101
Collections: stuckyflix: volume 1





	stuckyflix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not Easily Conquered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289208) by [dropdeaddream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddream/pseuds/dropdeaddream), [WhatAreFears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAreFears/pseuds/WhatAreFears). 
  * Inspired by [half the night you’re a dependable chap (then the too white teeth all night)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486997) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 
  * Inspired by [Political Animals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258188) by [crinklefries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklefries/pseuds/crinklefries), [Deisderium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/pseuds/Deisderium). 
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [BetteNoire (WeAreWolves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreWolves/pseuds/BetteNoire). Log in to view. 
  * Inspired by [Baghdad Waltz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261136) by [Dreadnought](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreadnought/pseuds/Dreadnought). 
  * Inspired by [Into That Good Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121055) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 
  * Inspired by [Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756915) by [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters). 
  * Inspired by [This Side of the Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673639) by [notlucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlucy/pseuds/notlucy). 
  * Inspired by [Stop Trolling Me!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762856) by [GoodbyeBlues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodbyeBlues/pseuds/GoodbyeBlues). 
  * Inspired by [This, You Protect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752638) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 
  * Inspired by [If They Haven't Learned Your Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329503) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 
  * Inspired by [Steve Rogers' Dad Face and Other Common Hazards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723433) by [AggressiveWhenStartled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AggressiveWhenStartled/pseuds/AggressiveWhenStartled). 
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [boopboop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopboop/pseuds/boopboop). Log in to view. 
  * Inspired by [4 Minute Window](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130037) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/pseuds/spitandvinegar). Log in to view. 



> Requested, aided and abetted by [incorrectstucky](https://incorrectstevebucky.tumblr.com) 💖  
> There's more in the works, focusing on specific themes. This shit is _addictive_ 😁
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/kocuria)

**Featuring:**

[Not Easily Conquered](https://archiveofourown.org/series/115516) by [dropdeaddream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddream/pseuds/dropdeaddream), [WhatAreFears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAreFears/pseuds/WhatAreFears)

> In 1945, Steve Rogers jumps from a nosediving plane and swims through miles of Arctic Ocean to a frozen shore.
> 
> In 1947, Steve Rogers marries Peggy Carter.
> 
> In 1966, the New York Times finds the lost letters of Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes.

[couldn't get the boy to kill me ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257302)by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid)

> Captain America and the Winter Soldier are a terrifying duo on the field, working together with a well-oiled precision that tears through their enemies. Captain Rogers and Agent Barnes are distant coworkers, all polite nods and mission briefings.  
>   
> 
> 
> Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes are fire and gasoline; it never ends well.

**Trending / AU fics:**

[Political Animals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258188) by [crinklefries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklefries/pseuds/crinklefries), [Deisderium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/pseuds/Deisderium)

> Okay, so the real problem is that you shouldn’t fuck your arch-rival, political enemy, and the person you loathe the most in the world where you work. Or like, at least, you shouldn’t _keep_ doing that.
> 
> But okay, the thing that Descartes or whoever didn’t know was that Steve really _tries_ , but Bucky Barnes has a mouth that should probably constitute an eighth sin or something.
> 
> Jesus fucking Christ, Sam’s going to kill him.
> 
> (or—Steve’s best friend is the U.S. Constitution and he can’t seem to stop fucking a hot Republican. They shouldn’t fall in love, but somehow they do. That’s it, that’s the fic.)

[Lucky Seven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033105) by [BetteNoire (WeAreWolves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreWolves/pseuds/BetteNoire)

> Captain America trashes his motorcycle a lot. Tony says he'll fix it, then never gets around to it and just buys him a new one. Steve, the Depression-era kid, can't stand the waste and goes looking for somewhere near him in Brooklyn where he can get his bike fixed. That's how he finds Red Star Bike Repair, and the hot Russian-immigrant bike racer who runs it: all long hair and muscles and tattoos. And for the first time since he woke from the ice, Steve feels a connection to someone; a comfort in the other man's silences and his space, an attraction in his sheer skill at racing. But James Barnes isn't exactly who he seems...

[Baghdad Waltz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261136) by [Dreadnought](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreadnought/pseuds/Dreadnought)

> Lieutenant Steve Rogers has done all the right things. Graduated West Point at the top of his class. Earned a coveted spot as an infantry officer. Found the woman of his dreams. Everything is going exactly as planned. That is, until he accepts a platoon leader position for a unit deploying to Iraq, where he’s reunited with the ex-boyfriend he’d rather forget but never could.
> 
> Sergeant First Class Barnes thinks he knows war. He lives in a wild cycle of military training, deployments, sex, drinking, and pining for his former best friend and ex-boyfriend, Steve Rogers. But when Lieutenant Rogers is assigned as his platoon leader during Operation Iraqi Freedom, Sergeant Barnes realizes that he doesn't know the first thing about what it means to truly fight for something.
> 
> An Iraq War love story in three movements.  
>   
> 
> 
> Or: The story of two men who go to war and don’t quite come back home.

[Into That Good Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121055) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos)

> Steve Rogers has lived for entirely too long—long enough to see the world's end. The heroes are gone, and the Earth is pushing what's left of mankind towards the exit.
> 
> But when a makeshift team rises from the ashes, when a mysterious presence all but drags Steve there, he begins to think there may be hope yet. As they shoot for the stars one last time, Steve will get proof yet again that the future is nothing if not an echo of the past.

[Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756915) by [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters)

> In a world where magic is as commonplace as electricity, HYDRA worships a god who craves order through death. They used His blood to create fierce Soldiers then enslaved them by chaining their souls.
> 
> The man who was James Barnes is the last Soldier, the rest having been put down after succumbing to the call of the Blood. One night, out of control after a mission, the increasingly unstable Soldier runs into Steve Rogers. Instead of being turned into a red smear on the ground, Steve successfully talks him down. HYDRA decides to keep him. The Soldier's the last one they've got; if Steve can keep him calm he's going to do it whether he likes it or not.
> 
> Like fractious racehorses have companion goats, they hand Steve off to the Soldier as a kind of pet. But studies have shown pets can ease depression, despair and loneliness, lead to an increased sense of safety and well-being, and provide a source of protection and unconditional love. HYDRA really should have reviewed the literature before they decided to give Steve to the Soldier. Especially since, once Steve Rogers is involved, protectiveness can get slightly out of hand.

[This Side of the Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673639) by [notlucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlucy/pseuds/notlucy)

> Tucked against a set of crumbling, stone steps was a tank made of metal and glass, filled to the brim with greenish water, distorted sunlight filtering through and casting strange shadows. Playing tricks on the eye. A trick was the only explanation for what Steve saw floating there. This figment of his childhood. This myth. This legend.
> 
> Within the tank, the siren bared its teeth.

[Stop Trolling Me!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762856) by [GoodbyeBlues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodbyeBlues/pseuds/GoodbyeBlues)

> When the dust had settled and James was collecting his $10 winnings to the congratulations of the other Bingo patrons, Steve not included, Steve vowed that next week he would not be pulled into the sexy vortex of this Bingo playing bad boy.
> 
> If Steve never saw James, darling of the Bingo hall, Russian sex God, and ruthless troll collector again, he would be fine.
> 
> Just fine.  
>   
> 
> 
> A.K.A Oblivious Steve is very bad at having an arch-enemy. (Particularly because he confuses 'dating' with 'acts of war.')

**Originals / canon-compliant fics:**

[This, You Protect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752638) (Infinite Coffee and Protection Detail) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet)

> The mission resets abruptly, from objective: kill to objective: protect

[If They Haven't Learned Your Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329503) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus)

> Steve gets out of the hospital in two days, but just barely. “I’m fine,” he tells Sam, Nurse Eunjung and the phalanx of doctors assigned to make sure Captain America didn’t bleed out and die and get bad PR all over their nice clean hospital. “I have an advanced healing factor. It’s fine. See? I’m standing.”
> 
> “That is not standing,” Sam tells him.
> 
> “You’re bending the IV stand,” Nurse Eunjung adds pointedly. “Let go and sit down, they don’t grow on trees.”
> 
>   
> aka Steve and Bucky's Global Honeymoon Revenge World Tour.

[The Life of Bucky Barnes](https://the-life-of-bucky-barnes.tumblr.com/) by [Petite_Madame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petite_Madame/pseuds/Petite_Madame) [art used with permission]

> Images from Bucky Barnes' Instagram. My life with Steve, mainly, and tons of other stuff. Don't call me James. 

[Workplace Hazards](https://archiveofourown.org/series/314306) by [AggressiveWhenStartled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AggressiveWhenStartled/pseuds/AggressiveWhenStartled)

> Today, Peter was honest-to-god going to see Captain America himself up close, in person, and not from a rooftop or tiny crevice like a creepy stalker fanboy.
> 
> Even better, he was going to watch Steve Rogers make history by soldiering his beleaguered way through the most intensely awkward and honestly ridiculous press conference in the history of ever-- jaw thrust out and spine ramrod straight. Trying hard to be polite and respectful in the face of adversity.
> 
> While a bunch of assholes with cameras and microphones shouted at him about _Iron Man’s adolescent dick_.

[The Man on the Bridge](https://archiveofourown.org/series/126960) by [boopboop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopboop/pseuds/boopboop)

> Steve Rogers turning up at Tony's door in the middle of the night might be a bit out of character, but it's not completely out of the realm of possibility. Stranger things have happened.
> 
> Steve Rogers turning up at Tony's door with an amnesiac assassin - who may or may not have some of Tony's personally designed hardware attached where his arm should be - well that's just far too interesting to turn away, even if Tony is trying to avoid all things S.H.I.E.L.D these days.

[4 Minute Window](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130037) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza)

> "Look, if they catch me," Bucky muttered, "they're either going to kill me or they're going to put me in a box with a little window and—Steve, I _can't._ "

[Ain’t No Grave (Can Keep My Body Down)](https://archiveofourown.org/series/426577) by [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/pseuds/spitandvinegar)

> It's six in the morning, and Steve is heading out on a run when he nearly trips over a bouquet of sunflowers on the front steps of his brownstone.
> 
> For a second paranoia takes over, and he kicks the flowers a little, waiting for them to explode. They don't. They also came with a card, which he picks up. The front of the card has a tasteful picture of the Brooklyn bridge at sunset. It's very nice and sedate, like the kind of card you would buy to give to your boss. On the inside someone has written a short message in big, shaky block letters.
> 
> I AM SORRY FOR SHOOTING YOU.
> 
> Steve sits down hard on the steps.

Templates by [radwrites](https://radwrites.tumblr.com/post/176947280772/netflix-edit-templates-with-writeblr-having-a-hot).

Rebloggable on Tumblr [HERE](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/632445102901608449/featured-fics-not-easily-conquered-the)!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! 🙃  
>   
>   
> 


End file.
